Katniss y el chico de verdad
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Katniss debe asistir a un compromiso y por una promesa debe ir con alguien. Lo malo es que ella no sabe como hablar con chicos... hasta que encuentra un misterioso juego que le ayudará...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins.

 **N/A I:** ¿Han visto Gravity Falls? Ciertamente este fic ha nacido por un capítulo de esos. Y más que nada porqué el personaje de Soos me gusta mucho. Desde hace semanas he estado pensando en escribir esto y ese día ha sido hoy XD.

Los personajes se van a mostrar Ooc, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Escribo esto únicamente por entretenimiento y porque me gusta compartirlo con ustedes.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

—Katniss, ¿Ya has pensado en que te la pasas obsesionada con ese juego? —Le recriminó Gale—. Desde que el Capitolio les regalo ese juego, tú has sido la más obsesiva con él. ¡Y es un juego de chicos!

—¿Y? —Katniss levantó una mano—. Lo lamento —No lo sentía para nada—. Pero ese juego está muy entretenido, imagínate que hubiese Juegos así, estaríamos preparados para ello. Es tan loco y entretenido, y mi vicio apareció gracias a ti.

—No es para nada sano —Gale movió la cabeza lentamente—. Ya ni siquiera te encuentro a tiempo para cazar. Además de que cazas lo suficiente para mantenerte viva la mayor parte de la semana. Has dejado a tu amigo muy solo.

—¿En verdad? —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y después frunció el ceño—. Lo dice él que se encuentra a punto de casarse además de que se irá a otro distrito durante quién sabe cuántas semanas para tener una _luna de miel._

—Ya te he dicho que voy a traerte un recuerdo —Gale le paso el brazo por los hombros—. Pero hablando en verdad, Katniss. Me gustaría que fueras acompañada de alguien. Prim lo hará, tú madre irá, la mayoría irá con pareja. No es una obligación, pero no quiero que mi amiga vaya sola, no aplica la familia.

—No me agradan mucho tus amigos —Le dijo y se tiró sobre el pasto—. No te puedo prometer si en verdad asistiré con alguien, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y lo hago enteramente porqué eres tú. Pero buscaré alguien que me agrade.

—Eso es mucho mejor a nada —Gale le sonrió—. Si necesitas ayuda dile a…

—¡Nada de Madge! —Gritó levantándose—. Lo haré yo, Gale.

—Pero si ocupas ayuda dile, después de todo ella es hija del Alcalde y conoce a todos en el distrito.

* * *

Katniss se encamino por la plaza del distrito para acercarse a la panadería del Señor Mellark. Una vez que le vendió las últimas ardillas, Katniss se trasladó hasta el ayuntamiento en dónde le vendió a Madge las fresas que había recogido esa mañana.

Terminando de vender las cosas, Katniss se retiró hacía el Quemador, en dónde ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas poder comer un buen estofada, después regresar a casa y jugar un buen rato. No era sano, pero era entretenido.

Saludo a Sae la Grasienta, no necesito decirle que era lo que quería, porqué su plato ya se encontraba servido.

Cuando termino de comer se dirigió a los puestos que ahí había en el Mercado del distrito, tenía que comprar un par de listones para su hermana Primrose, quién quería decorar el vestido que iba a utilizar para la fiesta de compromiso de Gale. Katniss observó que Darius estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, podía ser una buena compañía, aunque la molestase. Era un hombre con cabello de color pelirrojo, además de que se encargaba de ser un agente de la paz.

 _"Hey, Darius, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al compromiso de Gale?"_ Mentalmente se dijo que era patética, recapacito cuando vio que Delly, una chica de su clase, se acercó a él e iniciaron a conversar como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Ella tenía la facilidad para hablar con todas las personas, era demasiado alegre esa chica y eso le bajo el ánimo a ella. Katniss no era de conversar con facilidad con alguien, con Gale llego a ser difícil pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a él y las conversación fluían con rapidez. Y su pequeña amistad con Madge fue por el simple hecho de que se unían en equipos para el trabajo de clases.

Se dio la vuelta para retirarse del Quemador, cuando vio un puesto que le llamó la atención. Estaba en las esquinas del viejo Quemador con una adorable señora de cabello gris, quién estaba sonriendo a todos los que pasaban.

—¿Son los cassettes para las consolas que el Capitolio regalo hace semanas? —Katniss le preguntó cuándo se acercó a mirar.

—Sí, sí, así es —La amable señora sonrió mostrando sus dientes—. Son para esas máquinas que le dieron a todas. Se llaman consolas. ¿No? Tengo mucha variedad. ¿Te gustaría verlos?

No espero la respuesta cuando Katniss la vio hincarse y después la vio poner una gran caja sobre la mesa, en dónde había muchos más de esos cassettes.

Ninguno le atrajo su atención, los miro todos hasta que vio uno, sin imagen como los demás. Este solamente tenía unas palabras con la descripción: _Como comportarte en una cita._ Eso sí le atrajo su atención. Se daba la idea de lo que trataría el juego, era patético pero era la única manera que encontraba. Así que le menciono a la anciana que se llevaría dicho juego.

Agradecía que el señor Mellark le hubiese dado una _comisión_ extra más por la _"calidad"_ de las ardillas que le llevaba a diario. Inicio a pensar si en su casa se necesitaría algo más, había comida extra, tenían conque mantenerse en ese momento. Sobre todo ahora que madre había encontrado trabajo en el distrito como una enfermera y la cabra de Prim seguía ayudando, así que ella se iba a comprar ese pequeño capricho.

 _"Todo por Gale"_

* * *

Katniss se quedó despierta hasta tarde. Fue al cuarto de su madre dónde Prim se iba a quedar esa noche, cuando confirmo que estaban dormidas, regresó a la pequeña sala de su casa y encendió el proyector, se encargó de bajar el volumen hasta cierto punto y poder escuchar para saber si el juego tenía sonidos.

Katniss soplo el cassette por la entrada y lo coloco sobre la consola. Espero unos segundos antes de que el juego iniciara. La pantalla se mantuvo en color negro durante los minutos siguientes. Se estaba preguntando si aquella adorable anciana del Quemador la había estafado.

Tonta.

Debió haber revisado el cassette antes, ella simplemente lo había tomado como si nada, más bien por el nombre que decía. Estaba por apagar todo cuando en la pantalla fueron apareciendo palabras sucesivamente...

 _"Colegio de romance"_

Aparecieron dos opciones: Crear Nick e Iniciar.

Katniss fue colocando su nombre con el control. Y después le aplanó a iniciar y apareció el siguiente texto.

 _"El colegio es un lugar para crear amistad, enamorarse, sufrir y llorar, dado que las cosas se ponen en tu contra. Pero ignorar dos de las opciones es mejor y tenemos que disfrutar del amor"_

—¡Hola soy Peeta! —Katniss se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio ahí, parecía tan real. Ahora se estaba pensando en que la anciana del Quemador le vendió el juego muy barato. La calidad era buena—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las siguientes opciones aparecieron:

 _Muy bien._

 _Terriblemente mal._

 _Me desagradas._

—Vamos a decir, muy bien —Con el control Katniss le movió para ingresar la opción de "Muy bien", pero se equivocó y agrego: "me desagradas"—. ¡Oh demonios! ¡No puede ser cierto! —Se sentía molesta que hasta en un juego no podía dar la opción correcta.

El personaje del juego se rió.

—Tranquila, Katniss. Puedes intentar de nuevo —Katniss se mordió el labio y con cuidado se dirigió a dicha opción y la puso correcta. Peeta volvió a reír—. ¡Excelente! ¿Ahora que te gustaría hacer?

 _Ir a comer._

 _Tomarnos de las manos._

 _Escribir cartas._

Las opciones le desagradaban, puesto que no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Pero nada iba a pasar, no era más que un tonto juego y selecciono: _Tomarnos de las manos._

—Tú mano en es muy cálida. Me gusta mucho —Se empezó a reír—. ¿Ahora quieres caminar y hablarme sobre ti?

—No —Katniss le dijo. Era patético.

—¿Entonces de que te gustaría hablar?

—Mmmmm... —Katniss se quedó pensativa, mientras la imagen de Peeta no dejaba de sonreír.

Claramente había una cosa de la que Katniss no se dio cuenta, y era que dicha Consola se encontraba desconectada.

* * *

 **N/A II:** ¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? ¡Acepto reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo. ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias en verdad a las que siguen la historia, a la que la agrego a favoritos y a Blankius por comentarme. Espero que esté capítulo les guste. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

Katniss se despertó por la repentina sacudida que su hermana Prim le dio.

—Levántate, Katniss —Su hermana le quito la sábana con la que se había cobijado la noche anterior—. Ya es demasiado tarde, te has perdido el desayuno.

—Estoy cansada —Katniss se llevó sus manos a los ojos para cubrirse de la repentina luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana—. Dormiré un rato más y ahorita haremos todo lo que nos falta.

—Katniss... ¡Son las dos de la tarde! ¿A qué hora decidiste dormirte? Tienes que dejar de jugar con esa maldita consola.

Katniss abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sillón, luego estiro sus brazos para poder despertar y fijar la mirada en su hermana, quién se encontraba arreglada y lista para salir. Entonces lo recordó, Prim se había alistado para ayudar a Hazell con los preparativos de la fiesta de compromiso.

—Tengo que irme —le anunció—. Hay leche fresca en el refrigerador, tendrás que hacerte de comer tú misma. Rory va a venir por mí —le sonrió—. Katniss descansa todo lo que debas, recuerda que mañana debemos ir a comprar tela para comprarte un vestido.

—No quiero un vestido, tengo algunos de mamá que...

—¡No! —Su hermana le dio un leve golpe en su hombro—. Mamá ha estado trabajando duro y ha dicho que nos dará monedas suficientes para comprar tela nueva.

—No es necesario...

—¡Sin peros! —Prim le grito—. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer el día de hoy y mañana haremos todo lo que nos falta. Tenemos tres días antes del compromiso de Gale. Y recuerda que mañana saldremos.

* * *

Terminando de desayunar, Katniss recogió los platos y limpio los platos, regreso al sillón en dónde se había quedado dormida y encendió el proyector, el juego apareció justamente en dónde lo había dejado.

La sonrisa de Peeta apareció.

—Hoy mi hermana me ha dicho que tengo prohibido jugar, lo cual es irónico dado que yo soy la mayor —Katniss miro a Peeta quién estaba parpadeando y escuchándola atentamente—. Prefiero seguir jugando contigo, eres muy agradable.

—Me han creado para ser amable —Peeta se llevó las manos a las mejillas—. Me sonrojo cuando tú sonríes.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo? —Katniss frunció el ceño ante eso, haciéndole particularmente extraño.

—Programación.

El creador de dicho juego debió haber sido una persona con la misma clase de problemas a los que todos estaban sujetos, la manera en la que realizaba que Peeta respondiera, había pensado en todas las respuestas convincentes. Ojala las cosas fueran así de fácil y que las personas fueran muy agradables como Peeta. ¿Qué edad podrían tener?

—Estoy programado para escucharte siempre. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

—Mi amigo me está forzando a ir a un compromiso con un acompañante —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco—. Ojalá pudieras deshacerme de él —Katniss se rió.

—Yo podría hacerlo por ti, puedes pedírmelo —Los ojos azules de Peeta brillaron—. Tal vez está noche después de que terminemos con nuestra cita.

—Oh, Peeta, sí que dices cosas extrañas. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no me hacía reír, sobre todo siendo un personaje de un juego. Si le llego a contar a alguien sobre esto, me van a clasificar de loca. Además de una regañada por pasar mucho tiempo aquí.

—Nadie tiene porque regañarte, no tienen el derecho de hacerlo. No son más que personas que te rodean, sólo tú o tu novio te pueden regañar.

—Yo jamás permitiría que un hombre me regañase, a excepción de mi padre —susurró.

Sus ánimos bajaron por los suelos al recordar que su padre ya no se encontraba con ellas, así que Katniss decidió quitar el sonido del juego. Solamente alcanzaba a mirar como Peeta seguía moviendo los labios. El avance del juego en verdad que le sorprendía.

—Es un juego, Katniss. Es un juego —Katniss se levantó del sillón y fue hacía el baño para tomar una ducha.

Cuando el baño terminó, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, busco ropa cómoda y una vez se cambió inicio a trenzarse el cabello, pensó en que salir a caminar le haría bien, pero un ruido extraño atrajo su atención. Era una voz con la que había estado hablando durante horas...

— _Te estoy esperando, Katniss. Tenemos la cita con mi madre, ¿lo recuerdas? Antes de irte a dormir anoche prometiste que irías conmigo._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar del miedo, negó furtivamente esperando que no fuese parte de su imaginación, abrió la puerta y vio la imagen sin sonido de Peeta que continuaba hablando. Peeta hizo un gesto de sorpresa al verla y con la mano le señalo que se encaminara hacía él.

Katniss centró su mirada en la consola y retiro con fuerza el cassette y lo desconecto. La pantalla se puso en negro, Katniss apago el proyector. En la noche volvería a jugar y esperaba que el cassette fuera como el otro, que la partida se borrase al apagar el juego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

—Me siento un poco sorprendida de que no te encuentres apegada a la consola —Prim entro a la pequeña habitación que ambas compartían—. Por eso había decidido tardarme en regresar.

—Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de jugar —Katniss abrió los ojos—. ¿Han encontrado todo lo que buscaban?

—Sí. Darius me ha preguntado el día de hoy que si ya tenías pareja para la fiesta de compromiso —Katniss se hizo a un lado y se acostó al lado de ella—. Le he dicho que sí.

—¡¿Qué?! —Katniss levantó la mirada de la cama para observar a su hermana de catorce años—. ¡¿Por qué has dicho eso?! Pudiste haberme salvado, no tengo ni idea de...

—Por ello mismo —Prim le sonrió—. Tú eres la que debe buscarlo. Él no debe pedirtelo. Además de que Gale me ha contado lo de tu promesa.

—Es un chismoso.

—Mañana vamos a ir a la plaza del distrito, visitaremos los locales, y estoy segura de que fácil podrás encontrar y platicar con alguien —Prim le dio un codazo—. El día de hoy hemos visto a gente nueva.

* * *

— _Katniss, Katniss, Katniss_ —Ella abrió los ojos cuando escucho que le estaban llamando, era un susurró que provenía de la sala. Quizás alguien la estaba buscando, pero no lo creía. No tenían razón para que algún vecino la llamase, además de que no la buscarían a ella, sino a su madre.

El espacio que quedaba libre entre el suelo y la puerta de su habitación vio una luz de color azul que se estaba filtrando, provenía de la sala. Antes de acostarse vio a su madre apagar todo, nadie había dejado ninguna vela encendida. ¿Pudo ser Prim? Su hermana estaba dormida en la cama de al lado. La curiosidad le llamo la atención y se levantó, camino descalza y abrió la puerta lentamente. Al acercarse a la sala se quedó petrificada por algunos segundos.

El proyector se encontraba encendido, su mirada fue hacia abajo en dónde estaba la consola con el juego que compró dos días antes. La imagen que se estaba transmitiendo era la de Peeta, quién le estaba sonriendo y a la vez le estaba mostrando una sonrisa de tristeza.

— _Oh, Katniss. Me has dejado muy abandonado el día de hoy. Mi madre se ha enojado mucho conmigo_ —Él se giró y ella pudo ver una marca roja sobre una de sus mejillas—. _Me ha llamado mentiroso porque la chica que le iba a presentar no fue._

—Prim, esto no es gracioso —Esperaba que su hermana saliera de la habitación y se riera, que hubiese sido ella la que le había susurrado, que su hermana era la que estuvo jugando y que habría perdido un nivel, pero no esperaba violencia familiar en ese juego—. ¿Prim?

Quizás era todo eso parte de un sueño, algo que ella se estaba imaginando esos momentos por el cansancio. Haber pasado tantas horas jugando con el videojuego finalmente le había dejado secuelas, centró su mirada de nuevo al proyector en dónde ahora Peeta se encontraba llorando. No dejaba de murmurar su nombre y sobre la cita fallida.

— _Nos tomamos de las manos, caminaste a mi lado, paseamos y fuimos a comer. Esas con las cosas que hacen los novios y tú eres mi novia. ¿Por qué razón me has dejado plantado? ¿Has preferido estar con Darius?_

Katniss abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la mención, de inmediato se pellizco el hombro y cerró los ojos, mentalmente contó hasta diez. Se mordió el labio y al abrir los ojos las cosas estaban en su lugar. El videojuego no estaba sobre la consola y el proyector estaba apagado, todo había sido parte de su imaginación entonces. Un sueño de un sueño. ¿Lo recordaría a la mañana siguiente?

Ella nunca había llegado a tener sueños que no fueran mucho más allá de la realidad, tenía poco para imaginar o llegar a soñar que las cosas iban a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, tampoco había llegado a soñar con ningún chico, mucho menos con personajes de videojuego. A ella no le estaba gustando esa clase de pensamiento, para nada. Había algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás: miedo.

* * *

Katniss estuvo caminando por el bosque gran parte de la mañana, reviso las trampas que Gale dejó días antes, se agacho sobre cada una retirando lo que habían capturado. Guardo todo y se dirigió a su punto de reunión, suspiro cuando vio que estaba solo.

Lo comprendía, Gale se iba a casar con Madge, seguramente ahora estaba muy ocupado con ella o con el padre de ella, revisaban trajes, compraban anillos, haciendo esas cosas que las personas comprometidas realizaban. No podía juzgarlo, muchos años atrás habían convivido mucho tiempo. Era entendible que las rutinas fueran cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Simplemente ella no esperaba que ese tiempo ya hubiera llegado.

Volvió a colocar las trampas, y regreso a la alambrada.

Cuando llego a la casa de Gale, fue recibida por una adorable Possy, quién llevaba un lindo vestido en color amarillo. Possy le abrazo de la rodilla, saludándola. Se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar. Katniss saludo a Hazell, intercambiaron muy pocas palabras antes de que ella anunciara sobre las presas que las trampas de Gale habían capturado. Se retiró, guardando en promesa que se verían más adelante.

Katniss consulto la hora. Aún tenía tiempo antes de que tuviera que salir con Prim. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a jugar.

* * *

 _Aceptar cita._

 _En otro momento._

Katniss presiono a la opción de aceptar cita. Y la imagen de Peeta apareció sonriendo y agitando las manos en son de alegría. Luego las froto y dijo:

—La cita es a las cuatro de la tarde, nuestro sistema revela que es apenas es medio día.

A esas horas estaría con Prim, así que luego tendría que repetir la partida otro día.

—Solamente hoy es la cita, Katniss. Tienes que estar aquí, vas a estar aquí. ¿Verdad?

—Mañana lo repetiré, sí tengo tiempo.

—¿Por qué no tienes tiempo para tú novio?

Katniss se rió y frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres mi novio, Peeta. Y si borro la partida, el día de mañana voy a tener esa cita contigo. Mañana el día está despejado.

—Removeré el sistema para que sea mañana —Peeta desapareció de su vista y en los siguientes segundos reapareció—. Listo, mañana tendremos esa cita Katniss.

* * *

Katniss camino por detrás de su hermana, quién iba alegremente platicando con el hermano de Gale. Parecía que simplemente ellos dos iban, la habían hecho completamente a un lado.

Vueltas y más vueltas fueron las que dieron. Vieron un diseño y les gusto, caminaron y vieron otro, les gusto. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que después de unas cuantas horas finalmente habían terminado con todo lo que era necesario y Rory se alejó llevándole las cosas a su madre, dejando a las Everdeen solas.

—¿Te agrada alguno? —Prim le preguntó a Katniss, quién estaba sentada sobre una banca que ahí había.

—No —Katniss se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Tendré que hablar con Gale sobre que no iré con alguien. Y tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Ayer mencionaste que el juego era para ayudar. ¿Y ahora? ¿No has aprendido nada?

—Es completamente diferente. Iré a la panadería por algo de pan, ¿vienes?

—¿Me comprarás un pastelillo?

—Sí.

* * *

Cuando entraron a la panadería fueron saludadas por el señor Mellark, y Prim se separó de ella para elegir el bocado que sería para la merienda de esa noche y el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Katniss observo alrededor, todas las charolas estaban llenas de diferentes panes, galletas, pasteles, de todo. Katniss se quedó mirando unas galletas que mantenían una forma de arcoíris con una estrella sobre la esquina, estaba decorado con todos los colores que la conformaban.

—Lleva mucho tiempo, son complicadas. Pero al final el sabor es lo que cuenta.

—Sí, y el precio debe ser muy caro —murmuro Katniss, quién dejo su posición anterior y se giró para ver a la persona que le había hablado.

Se quedó estupefacta, dio un paso atrás y cayó al suelo cuando lo miro.

¡Era el chico del videojuego!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **OjitosZelda:** ¡Hola linda! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Así mismo me alegra que te esté gugustando la historia. Espero que esté capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Nos estamos leyendo :)!

* * *

La garganta de Katniss se encontraba seca en esos momentos así mismo se había quedado muda ante la persona que estaba frente a ella. Sin poder creerlo. Ella conocía bien la sonrisa que él le regalaba, la única diferencia era que sus ojos no brillaban de la misma manera que en el juego y tampoco se veía pixelado. No, era una persona. De carne y hueso.

—Lo siento mucho —Él rápidamente le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Mi intención jamás fue asustarte, en verdad.

—Fue mi culpa —Katniss ignoro la mano tendida y se levantó por sí sola—. Me distraje, por un momento te me hiciste familiar y por eso he caído. ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Eres del distrito doce? ¿En verdad eres real?

El chico de ojos azules se empezó a reír de ella, Katniss observo así mismo la sonrisa amable y adorable que le estaba dando, la misma que el juego.

—Dime, ¿Qué pregunta quieres que te responda primera? ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

—Lo hago —respondió sin gracia ante el chico que se burlaba de ella. Y quién no, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a él.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, aquí voy a iniciar a trabajar muy pronto. Peeta Mellark —de nuevo le tendió la mano. Ella la tomo y le saludo.

—Katniss —Murmuró—. Sí trabajas en la panadería todo el día te vas a terminar hartando de tanto olor a pan. Quizás algún día hasta le llegues a terminar asco —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y busco a su hermana, quién se encontraba al otro extremo conversando con el señor Mellark—. Espera, ¿dijiste Mellark? ¿Eres hijo del panadero?

—¿Acaso es una nueva estrategia para pedirme una cita? —Él frunció el ceño sin dejar se sonreírle—. Me estás haciendo muchas preguntas para alguien a quién acabas de conocer a sólo unos minutos. ¿Así conversas con todo el mundo?

—No —Katniss se movió, no le gustaron sus comentarios y ahora quería estar alejada de él.

—No quería molestarte, lamento si no te gusto mi humor. Puedo recompensarlo, ¿Gustas pan gratis? —Él se mostraba arrepentido.

Y agradable.

Se puso a pensar durante varios segundos. ¡Se había puesto a conversar con un chico! Todo lo que ella dijo era más de lo que llegaba incluso a conversar con Gale. ¡Y ella sola lo hizo! Sin la ayuda de nadie...

—No, gracias. Pero puedes recompensarlo.

—¿Cómo?

* * *

Prim abrazo a su hermana chillando de la alegría, Katniss tuvo que mantener un equilibrio para evitar caerse, las manos de Katniss se colocaron sobre la espalda de su hermana. Prim no dejaba de decir lo feliz que estaba.

—¡Conseguiste una cita! ¡Tú misma! Oh, Katniss. Peeta es la mejor persona con la que pudiste haber hablado.

—¿Lo conoces? —Katniss miro a su hermana fijamente.

—No, no, no. Pero es el hijo del Señor Mellark, y ese hombre es demasiado amable. ¡Haz conseguido un gran partido!

—Solamente vamos ir por un helado a la plaza —Katniss puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino hacía llegar a su casa—. No es para nada. Y ni una mención de esto a nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

Katniss no quería decirlo, ahora que estaba muy consciente tenía en claro que lo que sucedió en la noche no era más que la pura verdad. Ahora debía deshacerse de ese juego y tenía que saber muy bien cómo, dado que lo que vio fue completamente con la consola apagada.

* * *

—Hola Katniss. Te extrañe muchooooo...

—Hey Peeta —Katniss trató de mostrarse normal, como el primer día—. ¿Cómo me vas a enseñar a hablar con más personas?

—Ya no quiero que hables con nadie —Peeta estiro su dedo, tres opciones aparecieron:

 _Se mi novia._

 _Cásate conmigo._

 _Muere._

Puso _"muere"._ Nada pasó y Peeta se llevó las manos a los oídos cuando la palabra: muere, se repitió en todo el juego _._

—Has elegido la opción incorrecta. Ya somos novios así que estás ideas se irán al traste —Las opciones desaparecieron—. En unas horas es nuestra cita.

—Lo es —Katniss se detuvo y sus pensamientos la llevaron al hijo del panadero.

¿Cómo era posible que existieran dos Peeta's a la vez?

¿Y si el Peeta humano también era un psicópata como el personaje del juego estaba resultando ser? ¿Y si Peeta era el creador? Por dios, tenían la misma complexión: Ojos azules, cabello rubio, sonrisa adorable, delgados, no muy altos. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Era un misterio.

* * *

—Ya que es una cita deberías usar un vestido —Prim le dijo cuándo le ayudo a Katniss a guardar la ropa que había sacado del armario—. Darías una mejor impresión así.

—No —Katniss miró a su hermana quién le estaba sonriendo—. Me siento más cómoda así. Y usaré vestido el día de mañana. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

—¿Y no es lo mismo una cita a una fiesta? —La expresión de Katniss le decía: no.

—Prim —Katniss movió nerviosamente las manos y consulto la hora—. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —Su hermana asintió—. A las cuatro debes encender la consola e ir con Peeta a una cita.

—Pero tú eres la que irá a una cita con Peeta —Su hermana se rió.

—¡No! —Contestó rápidamente—. No al Peeta humano. El personaje del juego también se llama Peeta... —Oh no, su hermana también iba a ver que el personaje del juego era igual al humano. Si ella aún no encontraba la explicación, mucho menos su hermana de catorce años—. Solamente juega.

Prim observo a su hermana que se iba alejando poco a poco, tardo solo unos segundos antes de que ella desapareciera de la vista. Se encontraba contenta de que su hermana finalmente había conocido alguien, alguien que pudiese ser su amigo y la invitase a salir.

Prendió el proyector. Y no hubo nada en la pantalla.

—Es solamente un juego, nada puede pasar si se omite por un día —Y luego se retiró de la sala, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa para seguir a su madre al trabajo.

— _Sí, sólo un juego_ —Dijo Peeta en voz alta cuando quedo a solas y el proyector se encendió—. _Ha faltado a mi cita, mi novia me ha dejado plantado. Ahora debe pagar._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento y porqué me gusta compartirlo con ustedes.

* * *

Katniss se acomodó la zapatilla por quinta vez, debería haber tomado la decisión correcta y ponerse sus botas, no haber hecho la excepción por el motivo de que iba a salir con alguien. Menos mal que tampoco tomo la sugerencia de su hermana de ir con el cabello suelto. Eso habría sido el colmo, según desde su punto de vista.

Se fue acercando a la plaza del distrito desde dónde lejos pudo visualizar al hijo del panadero, quién estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa sobre su rostro así mismo vio saludando a las personas que le alzaban la mano. ¿Lo conocían? Katniss disminuyo su caminata antes de que él la viese, lo vio conversar con un niño de la veta. Peeta lo estaba tratando muy bien, el niño sonreía, por último le vio darle unas monedas.

 _Que amable_ —Pensó irónicamente.

Seguramente él ya la había visto, desde antes de que ella lo viera, y quería impresionarla. Un momento… ¿Por qué se estaba dando mucha importancia en ese aspecto? ¡Apenas se habían conocido un día antes! Además Peeta impresionaba con solamente verlo. ¿Por qué molestarse en ese caso?

—Hola —Le dijo Katniss a su espalda, lo vio sobresaltarse.

—Oh, hola Katniss —Le sonrió—. Así que también te gusta asustar a la gente. He descubierto que eres una persona muy silenciosa.

—Siempre he sido muy silenciosa —Le respondió—. Y cuando tengo una oportunidad la aprovecho. Yo también he descubierto que eres muy puntual.

—Las mujeres que yo he conocido son impuntuales, llevas dos puntos por ser puntual, dado que aún faltan cinco minutos. ¿Siempre llegas a tiempo a todo?

—Solamente cuando es algo importante —Quiso morderse la lengua cuando las palabras escaparon de su boca, desde que iba caminando por la veta iba pensando en que no le daría mucha importancia así mismo ocultar el motivo de la cita y la pregunta que conllevaría al final de ella.

—Hay un local de videojuegos y sirven comida —Peeta habló—. ¿Te apetecería?

Katniss se mordió el labio al mirar los precios de las comidas y de los juegos. Al final iba a valer la pena eso era lo que esperaba, de no ser así, tendría que trabajar demasiado cazando, realizando otros trabajos, entre otras muchas cosas más.

Katniss se frotó las manos ante el ligero frío que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Y qué edad tienes, Katniss? —Le preguntó Peeta después de ordenar.

—Dieciocho —murmuró—. ¿Y tú?

—La misma edad —Peeta le sonrió.

—Peeta, ¿has vivido aquí en el distrito?

—Viví aquí cuando era un niño. Nos fuimos al Capitolio cuando a mi padre le financiaron una nueva panadería allá así que nos tuvimos que mudar —Katniss digirió las palabras de Peeta. Aunque le seguía siendo un poco extraño, dado que desde que ella tenía memoria la Panadería de los Mellark siempre se había encontrado abierta, hasta apenas el año pasado había comprado ahí—. Mi padre contrato a personal para que se encargaran de la panadería.

—Oh… —Aún mantenía la duda de que era en realidad la familia Mellark. El Señor Mellark llevaba viviendo más de ocho años en el doce. Y nunca había tenido conocimiento sobre que el hombre era casado o si tenía hijos.

Katniss parpadeo varias veces cuando las luces se apagaron y una infinidad de colores aparecieron. Se talló los ojos y su mirada se centró en Peeta, quién había hecho lo mismo. Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio una cara conocida. Los proyectores que estaban transmitiendo informes, caricaturas e incluso las máquinas de videojuegos, en todo ello estaba él. Quién le estaba mirando con una sonrisa diabólica y el ceño fruncido. Todo apuntaba a Peeta.

—Peeta, debo ir al baño —Katniss corrió hacía el retrete de mujeres en dónde no había nada de tecnología. Más que la luz de color blanca. Se miró en el espejo y trago en seco, deseando que lo que había visto afuera no fuese más que una ilusión.

—Katniss… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pego un grito cuando la llamaron. Era su hermana Prim, que acababa de entrar al baño—. Peeta, te está esperando.

—Oh Prim, oh Prim —Katniss le abrazo cuando estuvieron más cerca—. Espera, ¿tú que haces aquí? ¡¿No deberías estar jugando mi juego?!

—¡Katniss es solo un juego! —Su hermana se alejó de ella y la miro—. Tú cita iba muy bien. ¿Qué esperas para ir a conversar con él? ¡Aún tienes que pedirle que te acompañe al compromiso!

—Tendrás que darme explicaciones de que haces aquí —le recrimino—. Ahora escúchame, Prim. Peeta me está acosando; no Peeta el hijo del panadero. No, el Peeta del videojuego. Oh, Prim, me ha estado acosando desde el día en que lo compré. Quería creer que era parte de mi imaginación pero no lo es. Es real... ¡Real!

—Katniss, cálmate —Ella pudo ver la mirada angustiosa de su hermana—. No creo que nada de esto sea real además Peeta…

—¡Oh demonios! —Katniss salió corriendo del baño y se dirigió hacía Peeta quién estaba sentado. El otro Peeta le estaba señalando con armas de juegos—. ¡Peeta! Oye, te gustaría irte a otro lado. Podemos ir al bosque, a la plaza, todo lugar dónde no exista la tecnología.

—No falta mucho para que nos traigan la comida —Peeta señalo al camarero quién acababa de dejarles una bebida—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, escucha…

— _Oh Katniss, desde el momento en que iniciaste a jugar debías terminar el juego… Katniss es mi novia, Peeta_ —La voz del videojuego resonó por todo el salón—. _Tú solamente eres un intruso en nuestras vidas._

—¿Tienes novio? —Peeta parecía sorprendido y decepcionado al mismo tiempo—. Lo lamento novio de Katniss, no era mi intención salir con tu novia más que en plan de…

—¡Oh, cállate, Peeta! No hables con él. No podrás salir, tienes que irte. Yo debo contener al Peeta del videojuego —Katniss lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró, las personas que se encontraban en el salón parecían haberse encogido, no hablaban, no se movían, nada. ¡Estaban paralizados! —¡Prim!

—Oh Katniss, lamento no haberte creído —Su hermana apareció a su lado con Rory, quién también estaba sorprendido ante las cosas que estaban viviendo, sin poder creer nada de lo que veían—. ¿Qué hacemos? —Las máquinas de juego no dejaban de repetir la palabra: _muerte a Peeta._

—¿En algún momento despertare? —Dijo Rory.

—Oye Katniss —Peeta se colocó a su lado—. ¿Y si hacemos lo que unos minutos me dijiste? De irnos al bosque sin tecnología alguna.

— _Es muy tarde para eso, creador._

Katniss se llevó la mano a su boca ante las palabras que salieron. Peeta también lo estaba.

—¿Tú creaste este juego?

—¡NO! —Gritó—. Cuando estudiaba en una escuela del Capitolio nos encargaron un proyecto y…

Algunos platos salieron volando y se dirigieron a las cuatro personas que estaban escondidos debajo de una mesa, Prim estaba abrazada de Rory, quién la estaba protegiendo. Katniss estaba encogida de pies, Peeta buscaba una manera de poder salir y ayudar a las personas que estaban congeladas.

— _Katniss, Katniss, sal. Te prometo que no les haré daño a tus amigos y hermana. Siempre y cuando te portes bien. Te has portado muy mal…_

—Si voy con él… ustedes podrán salir —Katniss dijo en voz baja—. Podré distraerlo fácilmente…

—Katniss, no sabes cómo destruirlo —habló Rory—. Y siquiera sabes si se puede destruir, está vivo. Está controlando a las personas, está jugando con nosotros. ¡Es un ser sobrenatural! Maligno, no sé qué persona en su sano juicio crearía a una cosa así, el hombre se merece el infierno —miró a Peeta—. Sin ofender.

—Debí haber hecho caso cuando me lo dijeron —Peeta murmuró para sí—. Lo lamento, lo lamento…

—¡Katniss! —De la bolsa que Prim llevaba colgando saco el cassette—. Tenía en la mente de jugarlo cuando estuviera en el trabajo de mamá, pero como los vi a ustedes juntos mejor quise venir a espiarlos, arreglar las cosas si salían mal —dijo apenada.

Katniss tomo el cassette en sus manos y miro a su hermana. En el reducido espacio la abrazo y le dio las gracias. Antes de salir les pidió que se quedarán ahí y salieran a la primera oportunidad que tuviesen.

—¡No puedes ir! —le dijo Peeta tomando su mano.

—Lo siento tanto, Peeta. Debí haber ignorado y jugar, terminarlo. Ahora ve, huye con Prim y Rory. Es la única manera, cuídalo Prim.

—Es una niña de doce años…

—Catorce —corrigió Prim—. Ahora vamos…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Katniss se acomodó el Cassette del juego y camino en cuatro patas para salir de la mesa. Peeta tomó la mano de Prim y salieron de la mesa a hurtadillas de las máquinas que mostraban el rostro de Peeta.

—¡Hey, Peeta! —Le grito Katniss y todas las máquinas con el rostro de Peeta se centraron en ella—. Deja ir a todos.

— _Podría, pero te has ocultado de mí_ —El rostro de Peeta apareció mucho más cerca de la pantalla, sus ojos azules brillaban no de la manera adorable que le había mostrado los días anteriores—. _¿Crees que tus amigos van a escapar? ¿Crees que estás personas del distrito doce van a poder salir con bien? No, no, Prim, no pueden salir por la puerta trasera._

Katniss desvió la mirada para ver el camino por dónde sus tres compañeros se habían trasladado por la puerta trasera, ahora se encontraban regresando de allá volviendo con miradas asustadas sobre su rostro, así mismo la estaban buscando. Las cosas no iban a salir bien, dudaba que pudieran salir sin daño alguno de ahí.

—Peeta escucha —Katniss levantó sus manos, atrayendo la atención de él—. No les hagas daño, haré todo lo que me pidas. Te lo prometo.

— _Te recuerdo que tenías que jugar el juego, te lo repetí hace unos momentos_ —El ceño de Peeta estaba fruncido, molesto ante las palabras de su _novia_ —. _Solamente tenías que terminarlo Katniss, te habrías evitado problemas, no me hubieras hecho enojar. Hiciste caso omiso a cosas importantes. Cuando se inicia un juego debe ser terminado. Y evitar las consecuencias._

—Lo lamento, yo no lo sabía. Podemos iniciar de nuevo.

— _Oh, Katniss_ —Peeta negó furtivamente—. _No lo entiendes, mi juego no se debe jugar dos veces, solamente una vez. Tuve muchos problemas al cambiar el sistema y darte otra oportunidad ¿Sabes a cuántas personas me he deshecho por no acabar mi juego?_

—¡¿Los has asesinado?! —Le grito horrorizada, miro a Peeta, Prim y Rory, quienes estaban tendidos en el suelo al momento que una máquina se acercaba a ellos, lanzando chispitas—. ¡¿Qué les has hecho?! ¡Deja a mi hermana, estúpida máquina!

— _Trataron de deshacerse de mí, yo no tenía que permitirlo. Así que el primer eliminado fue él_ —Peeta inició a reír con fuerza, mirando la mirada asustada de Katniss—. _No tienes que asustarte, Katniss. Yo nunca podría hacerte daño a ti, tú eres la única persona que me ha importado. Y por ello me he desecho de todas las personas vivas dentro de mi juego._

—¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Pueden volver a la vida?

— _Ahora basta de hablar. Dejaré vivir a tu hermana y sus amigos siempre y cuando toques mi rostro y podremos vivir para siempre en un juego. Nada puede destruirnos. Y piensa una última vez Katniss, ¿Crees que alguna vez Peeta querrá verte de nuevo? Solo debes mirar su mirada asustada, a pesar de que gran culpa es de él._

Escuchó el gritó que su hermana lanzó, miró a dónde ellos se encontraban y vivió a Rory, quién estaba apretando los dientes tratando de sacar su pierna de la máquina, que lo había tratado. El corazón de Katniss latió con mucha fuerza al imaginarse que el videojuego los estuviera trasladando, que los asesinase, que hiciera tantas cosas que ella no podía solucionar.

¿Qué iba a ser de la familia ahora que ellos llegarían a desaparecer? Tenía que tomar una decisión y sabía cuál era la correcta.

—Lo haré, pero déjalos salir.

Escuchó a su hermana gritar a Rory y después la vio tendida al lado de Rory, Peeta le estaba revisando la pierna, está se quedó quieta al lado de ellos, no les iba hacer daño. Katniss quiso ir hasta ellos, llegar a despedirse de su hermana dado que no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Camino paso a paso hasta la mano, Peeta ahora estaba extendiendo su mano para que pudiera entrar.

Unas manos se colocaron sobre su cintura y la alejaron de la máquina cuando solamente estuvo a unos centímetros del videojuego.

—No volverás hacerle daño a nadie —Dijo Peeta con voz gruesa—. Esto termina ahora, Peeta.

Peeta tomo el cassette y lo tiró al suelo. Y lo aplasto con el pie con todas sus fuerzas. Haciendo gestos para evitar que quedarán residuos.

—¡No puedes! —Katniss vio al Peeta del videojuego que estaba tratando de salir de la máquina. ¡Era real!

Con sus pixeles derramándose por la máquina, las pantallas iniciaron a ponerse en negro, el Peeta gritaba de dolor. El Peeta real no dejo de pisar el cassette, después se agacho y lo lanzó hacía la chimenea que estaba encendida.

Un gritó más de Peeta perturbo todo el salón.

Las luces se apagaron, los platos se quebraron y el fuego de la chimenea se extinguió al instante. Quedando todo oscuro. Unos segundos después todo pareció volver a la normalidad y las personas del distrito doce siguieron haciendo las cosas que momentos antes realizaban.

—Oigan, ¿están bien? —Les preguntó el mesero al ver a las cuatro personas que estaban tendidas sobre el suelo—. Los asientos son en las sillas, no en el suelo.

—Ya nos iremos, gracias —Peeta le tendió la mano, pregunto por la cuenta y pago. Prim y Rory los siguieron detrás.

Katniss iba frotándose el brazo, apenada por todo lo que tuvieron que ver.

—No diremos nada —Dijo Prim, cuando se pusieron a su lado—. Lo mejor es que lleve a Rory con mamá para que le revise. Todo volvió normal, pero no su pierna.

—¿Los acompañaras? —le preguntó Peeta a Katniss.

—Prefiero hablar contigo —murmuró—. Además van a estar bien.

Peeta asintió y siguió a Katniss, quién se iba encaminando al bosque.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Hunger Games no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins. Yo simplemente utilizo a los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

No conversaron de nada y saludaron a las personas que les hablaron. Caminaron durante más de diez minutos, antes de que llegaran a la alambrada. Katniss le miró preguntándole que si quería pasar y él asintió.

No se alejaron mucho y se sentaron en el primer tronco que estaba tumbado.

—Lo lamento —susurró Peeta, sorprendiéndola—. Nunca debí haber permitido aquello.

—Ese videojuego ha dicho que tú lo creaste —Katniss le miró, pero él no.

—Sí —Peeta miro al gran bosque que se alzaba—. Vaya, lo llegaron a comentar hace mucho, pero nadie lo creyó porqué el cuerpo de mi amigo apareció.

—Me estás perdiendo… ¿Quieres…, quieres contarlo?

—No —Peeta sonrió—. Después no me querrás volver hablar.

—Te prometo que no lo haré.

Peeta la miro y vio sus ojos grises, no había mentira en ellos. Ella le había prometido al Peeta del videojuego que se iría con él y de no ser porque Peeta recobró por completo la consciencia y Peeta fue tras ella.

—En primera, te mentí sobre mi edad, tengo tres años más que tú —Katniss le vio morderse el labio—. En las escuelas del Capitolio, las personas son muy diferentes. Ahí tienes que esforzarte a más no poder, inventarte cosas para poder mantenerte. Hace poco más de siete años; mis compañeros de clase planearon crear un juego. Yo no participe mucho, tal vez el del juego me llamó creador dado que, como te habrás dado cuenta, fui yo el modelo en que se basaron. No me voy a meter mucho en detalles, no me gusta hablar de ello. Y no te lo diría por nada en el mundo, pero dado que has vivido de ello, tengo que hacerlo. Mis compañeros se metieron con cosas de magia negra. Nadie creyó que el juego había cobrado vida cuando él que se encargó de todo nos lo contó, todos se burlaron de él.

"Él falto durante varios días hasta que la mamá de mi compañero informo que desapareció de la nada, que lo último que sabía de su hijo era que iba a realizar un trabajo en su computadora y de ahí ya no supieron nada de él. Desapareció. Luego otro compañero afirmó verlo en su computadora, pidiéndole ayuda, que estaba atrapado. Nadie le creyó. Así que en una reunión iniciaron a comentar cual era la finalidad del juego. Relataron sobre rituales que para crear vida. Nuestro compañero apareció muerto tiempo después. Uno de mis compañeros dijo que se desharía del juego, que él sabía cómo destruir esa clase de cosas. Pero te repito Katniss, nadie se podía creer que un juego "asesino" a una persona. A mi antiguo compañero le hicieron autopsia y lo denominaron como muerte natural"

—¿Te das una idea sobre como llego a parar al distrito? La mujer a la que se la compré nunca la había visto —dijo Katniss cuando Peeta terminó de relatar la historia. Sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo por todo lo que habían presenciado tan solo una hora atrás.

—No lo sé —Se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose cansada de repente—. Tom se iba a deshacer de él, pero ahora veo que no hizo nada de ello. Quizás lo tiró, alguien lo encontró y se fue de distrito en distrito.

—El Videojuego murmuró haber aniquilado a quién sabe cuántas personas —Se llevó una mano a su rostro—. Como cuentas ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo crearon. ¿Nunca volviste a escuchar de un caso así?

—No, confíe en que Tom lo tiró, lo quemó... ahora que sé que no. Tendré que volver para hablar con ellos, reunirnos y comentarles sobre lo que ha pasado.

Katniss inició a contarle sobre las cosas que le pasaron en las noches que llego a tener las pesadillas sobre Peeta.

—Lo lamento tanto…

—Pude haberlo evitado si no lo habría jugado…

—Es un juego de citas —Peeta le miro con una mirada curiosa y Katniss se sonrojo—. Entre todos dimos ideas sobre cómo nos comportaríamos en una…

—Aclaro que lo inicie a jugar antes de conocerte —Katniss se rió. Un silencio cálido los rodeo a los dos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era sobre los animales que no estaban muy lejos de ellos. Ahora que Katniss conocía un poco más a Peeta, estaba más que claro que era a él con quién quería ir al compromiso de Gale—. Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a un compromiso al final de semana? Me agradas así qué…

—Claro —Peeta le respondió de inmediato—. Aún estaré aquí.

—¿Te irás de nuevo? Pero dijiste que ibas a trabajar… —Katniss guardo silencio ante el reclamo que le estaba dando. No era común eso.

—En el Capitolio mi madre tiene una panadería y ahí estuve trabajando con ella, además tengo que ir por mis cosas antes de mudarme de nuevo al distrito…

—¿Vivías aquí antes?

—Hasta los cuatro años —susurró—. El presidente de aquel entonces le ofreció a mi padre una inversión para una panadería en el Capitolio, viendo la oportunidad mi madre la aprovecho. Así que nos mudamos hacía allá. Siempre extrañe el distrito doce…

—Bueno ahora estás aquí —Katniss le dio un codazo—. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer a casa? Te debo una comida después de todo.

Peeta se levantó del tronco antes que ella y le tendió la mano. Katniss la tomó y se encaminaron de regreso a la alambrada.

Esperando el día en que volviesen a salir y quizás ser algo más que conocidos.

 **Fin**

* * *

N/A: ¡Y hemos llegado al fin! ¿Saben? Me hubiese gustado dejarlo como misterio, casi nunca me han gustado las explicaciones, pero en todo fanfic debe haber una. ¿No? El caso es que hemos llegado al final.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que agregaron la historia a Favoritos/Follows y a **Blankius** por los reviews que me has dejado, gracias preciosa!

Me divertí escribiendo está historia y como les dije en el primer capítulo: este fic se basó en la famosa serie: **Gravity Falls.** Condenada serie llena de misterios y de grandes tramas. Sí no la has visto, no sé qué esperas para verla. En fin, espero leerlas en futuros fics.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
